You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That
by lovethebroken
Summary: Finished...After a major event at the White House the group goes out to celebrate and good things happen. JD...song fic. some Danny and CJ


Authors Note: This is my first West Wing fic. I usually write CSI, but lately I've been getting into WW. So anyways. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the story…whatever you wanna call it. Don't sue me..just having fun.

Song Fic: Tobey Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The whole White House was in an uproar. They had just passed a major environment bill that would cut pollution in half by the end of the year. This was February. Josh was laughing with Leo and Tobey as the President was making a joke. Donna smiled at him, granted, Josh wasn't looking at her, but she smiled anyway. She was proud of him. He had been talking about this bill since December. That was part of the reason he had been so stressed out. CJ glanced back at Donna who was starring at Josh with a proud smile on her. She made her way through the small crowd toward Donna. "Hey."

Donna smiled at her, "Hey, congratulations. I'm so happy for all of you."

CJ gave her a look and smiled, "Congratulations to you too. Without you, Josh would have never made it through. That's a big accomplishment in itself."

Donna nodded looking back at Josh. He was starring at her now, watching with a smile. She felt herself blush a little as he grinned and winked at her. CJ smile mischievously as she watched the two interact and then turned back to Donna, "Some of us are going out for drinks. Do you wanna come?"

Donna shrugged, "Oh, I don't…."

Sam came up next to her and threw his arm around her, "What Donna means to say is that she will be coming with us."

Donna laughed as she nudged Sam in the gut. He laughed a little as he let her go, "Is that a yes?"

CJ and Sam waited her answer, "Yes. When?"

"Now," Sam said motioning to the others to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At St. Mac's Pub...

Sam sat on the outside of the round table talking with Donna who was to the right of him. CJ was next to her, then Danny, Tobey, Charlie, Josh, and then Will. CJ was mumbling something into Danny's ear that made him slightly blush. Tobey and Charlie were into a semi-heated argument about the environment and the newly place bill. Will was trying to listen into Sam and Donna's conversation, laughing occasionally whenever they did. Josh watched Sam and Donna closely. He had noticed the two getting closer. He wondered if something was going on. Donna paused in her conversation with Sam as CJ whispered in her ear. She nodded in approval as Danny and CJ both stood heading toward the dance floor. It wasn't something the crew saw very often, but it usually showed whenever alcohol was involved. Will gave his dorky smile, "There dancing…that's good right. Them dancing."

Donna nodded as she took a sip of her JD, "They've been at it for a while."

Josh was watching Donna talk. His eyes were focused on her lips. He looked at Tobey who was starring at him. He nodded slightly toward her as he took a swig of his drink. Josh moved his eyes back to Donna. He began to open his mouth and Sam beat him to it.

"Donna, do you want to dance?" Donna smiled at him, "Sure."

Donna slid her hand into his as he led her onto the dance floor. Josh swigged his beer as the fast song came on. Tobey and Charlie looked at him. Will, although new to the crew, knew that he liked Donna. It was obvious.

"Go out there."

Josh tore his eyes away from the dancing form that seemed to be taunting him, "What?"

Tobey looked over at Sam and Donna then back at Josh who was trying to avert his eyes elsewhere, "Go ask her now."

"She's…no. She's dancing with Sam," he said as he raised his hand to flag the waitress down again. Charlie shook his head, "Don't do what I did with Zoey Josh."

Josh sighed, "There's a difference here Charlie…"

Tobey interrupted, "Get your ass out there and ask her."

Will nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

They all looked at him. He shrugged. Charlie rubbed his head, "There's isn't a difference."

"Okay. Okay." Josh said as he got up. He felt odd walking onto the dance floor alone. He stopped a few feet from them as Sam dipped Donna playfully. He brought her back up laughing and she clung to Sam. She was a little tipsy, clearly. He was beginning to get there too. "Hey Josh."

Sam grinned stupidly, "Hey Josh."

Josh smirked a little, "Hey…I…may I cut in?"

Sam shrugged, "It's up to the lady…"

They both starred at her, she smiled at Josh, "Yeah."

Sam nodded as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Your welcome."

She smiled at him as he turned to go sit down. Donna and Josh stood there in the middle of the dance floor. They felt awkward. They knew people were watching them. The music changed. It was a slow song. He held out his hand and she took it. They tried not to let their bodies touch as much as possible.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

Josh felt his mouth go dry when he heard the lyrics to the newly redone country song. Donna tensed a little. Josh rubbed her back slowly.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

Donna snaked her hands up his arms to his neck. She felt the small butterflies in her stomach grow. She wanted to kiss him badly. It would be unprofessional though, right.

"You look beautiful tonight Donna," Josh whispered in her ear.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

"Thank you Joshua." Donna whispered back. Her breath on his ear sending chills down his spine. He instinctively pulled her closer.

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

Josh lowered his face to her neck and kissed it softly. Donna closed her eyes automatically. She played with his hair a little as he continued little kisses on her neck.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do maybe kiss me again_

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

Donna moved back a little and starred in his eyes. She smiled slightly as she traced his jaw bone to his lips.

_Girl you've never moved me quite _

_The way you moved me tonight_

He closed the space in between them and kissed her. She tightened her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this _

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at _

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around _

_And around_

_And around_

They had stopped dancing now. The others were watching, smiling. Sam and Tobey clanked their beers together as CJ and Danny kissed.

"It's about time," Charlie said before taking another swig. Sam stood up, "My work here is done."

Tobey nodded as he stood up, "Me too."

Will followed suit, "Are they going stay here?"

They all turned around to look at Donna and Josh as they were making out among the wave of dancers. CJ shook her head, "We'll be here."

Danny waved, "Bye guys."

They began kissing again. Will gave a look, "Doesn't that make you sick. Everyone making out?"

He followed Tobey and Sam out. Tobey shrugged, "I've got Andi at home and what's that call girls' name Sam?"

"Shut up."

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks ya'll. Be gentle…it's my first West Wing fic. Reviews welcome, Andrea


End file.
